


Up All Night

by emmykay



Category: Naruto
Genre: Community: kakairu_kink, Crack, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-05
Updated: 2011-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmykay/pseuds/emmykay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi and Iruka overhear a very stimulated couple.  Warnings for terrible, smutty jokes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up All Night

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto and all affiliated characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi. This story is written without permission and for personal/fan/nonprofit entertainment purposes only.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Note: short fill for a prompt from the kakairu kink meme.
> 
> Prompt: _Kakashi and Iruka bunk down together for the night at a cheap motel. The couple next door have very noisy sex. It is INCREDIBLY awkward. (Are they embarrassed? Are they uncomfortably aware of their own unresolved sexual tension? It's up to you, Anon.)_

* * *

The squeaking and moaning continued through the night.

Kakashi covered his head with his pillow. Damn, they were loud. "They" being the people he and Iruka happened to unfortunately be sharing a wall with, here at Ye Olde Flea Bitten Roadside Motel. Unconsciously, he sighed. He heard Iruka stirring.

He turned over. In the dim light from the flickering sign that wasn't impeded at all by the flimsy window shade, he could see Iruka lying, fully dressed, on top of the blanket and sheets of other single bed. Iruka's eyes were open. One hand covered his mouth. He was twitching.

In between the grunting and "oooh, baby's" and the "awww, yeah's" Kakashi could hear a little choked sound. Was it Iruka? Was he upset that Kakashi had picked this terrible, cheap inn to spend the night? Their mission cover didn't allow for anything better, unfortunately. Iruka knew that.

He whispered, "Iruka?"

There was a muffled snort. Then the neighbors started with the "you're sooo big, baby's" and the "you know you like that's."

Great, Kakashi thought. Iruka had a known reputation for crying and being all emotional. Damn it. He didn't want to be here either, but crying really wasn't called for. This was just... awkward. He wondered if this was like what people felt when they saw him walking around with Icha Icha.

Nah. Icha Icha was great literature. Plus, his hobby was quiet and let other people sleep.

"Iruka?"

Iruka's eyes over his hand glistened with unshed tears. He brought up the other one to clamp around the lower half of his face. He looked like he was in agony. The sounds got louder. From both the rutting bastards next door and Iruka.

"Don't stop," Nextdoor demanded.

Kakashi sighed. He got up and sat down next to his mission partner. He didn't know him particularly well, but Tsunade had thought this would be the best use of their individual talents. He had thought Iruka was holding up particularly well under the strain of the long hours and stress of this particular mission. Of course, no one could ever be prepared for every single eventuality. It would be terrible if this is what broke the chuunin-sensei.

"You okay?" He nudged Iruka.

Nextdoor said, "You're so fine, baby. Oh, so fine. Like cherry wine." There was an indrawn suck of air and a gutteral moan.

Iruka moved his hands down and started to laugh. He moved them back, stiffling down to hard giggles. "Yeah. I'm fine." He paused. _"Like cherry wine."_ He giggled again.

"Oh," Kakashi said. He saw how Iruka's eyes were dancing in the dim neon light from the sign.

Then NextDoor said, very loudly, "Which do you prefer? The cucumber? Or the _sausage_?" The salacious intent could hardly be missed.

Iruka exploded in an uncontrolled snigger. He drew several deep, calming breaths. "How do you not laugh?" he hissed.

Kakashi wanted to laugh, too. But he had to maintain his calm. After all, he was the mission captain. "I think about something sharp and deep digging into my -"

"Channel of love! So tight and hot!" Nextdoor shrieked.

Iruka slapped himself to keep from laughing.

Nextdoor groaned. "Touch my butt. Do it. My buut. Doo iiit!"

In response, Iruka began punching his own head in rhythm to the somewhat rhythmic pounding of what could only be Nextdoor's bed against their communal wall.

Gods, Kakashi thought. He dove for his vest, digging through the precious remains of their per diem. Nothing, he thought, nothing could induce him to stay here any longer, listening to this. He'd sleep outside, in a tree, hanging upside-down than stay any longer. He'd rather undergo torture. From Ibiki. And Anko. Even Orochimaru, if only there would be a promise of some kind of end to this.

There was a blessed, blessed stop. Iruka looked like he was going to pass out in sodden, hysterical relief.

"Baby," Nextdoor breathed. "I saw some hot young guys come in earlier this evening, do you want to see if they'd join us - ?"

"Fuck," Kakashi bit off, scrambling to throw his clothes on.

"Yeah, that's what I think they mean," Iruka chortled.

"Move!" commanded Kakashi harshly, trying to keep his voice down. "Do you want them to know we're right here?"

Iruka shut up and fumbled into his shoes, clumsy from the strain of trying not to laugh too hard.

The two of them disappeared into the night, Iruka's voice asking, plaintively, "Aww, come on, Kakashi. Don't you want to know if they're vegetarians?"


End file.
